


Where There's Smoke

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Smoke and Flame [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Episode: s09e03 Origin, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Powers That Be pass along a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> _"I'm gonna be a fireman when the floods roll back."_  
> ~Buffy, "Restless" (4.22)

Buffy woke from her dream-- her vision-- drenched with sweat and panting heavily. Someone, somewhere had just died in screaming agony, and the PTBs had made sure she'd seen it. Two someones: a bearded, blue-eyed man and a dark-haired woman, who'd shifted into a thinner man and a blonde before disappearing behind a wall of fire.

"_Unbelievers_..."

The word hissed in her subconscious, overlaying the crackling sound of hungry flames. It sent shivers up her spine, bringing up half-forgotten classroom memories of Inquisition overlaid with the tingle of her Slayer senses.

She was getting a very bad feeling about this.


End file.
